


Of Maniacal Laughter

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, utter crack and nonsense ahead xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bambam Bambam Bambam,” Jackson dragged Bambam into his shared bedroom with Mark, eyes darting around suspiciously, his voice low. “This is top secret, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

A/N: Prompt was Jackbam create an exclusive club for maniac laughers. Warning: utter crack and nonsense ahead xD  
  
  
“Bambam Bambam Bambam,” Jackson dragged Bambam into his shared bedroom with Mark, eyes darting around suspiciously, his voice low. “This is top secret, okay?”

Bambam’s eyes were wide as he played along, pressing a finger to his lips in his signature move as Jackson shoved him inside before locking the door with a click.

“What is it?” Bambam whispered.

That earned him a light smack on the head.

“Talk normal now. The door is locked.”

“But the walls are thin? We can always hear you–”

“Doesn’t matter.” Jackson cut Bambam off, waving dismissively. “It’s too tiring to whisper. And besides, I’m leader, so whatever I say goes.”

Bambam nodded hesitantly, expression confused.

“Did something happen with Jaebum hyung? On Real Got7 image game I know he said–”

“Noooooo not of Got7!” Jackson denied, arms flailing. “Yah, what do you think you’re saying?”

Bambam only looked even more lost.

“Then of what?” His eyes widened as a thought hit him. “Are we making a sub-unit? Like Got-Jackbam? Hyung hyung hyung that’s UMPFFFF–”

Jackson had tackled Bambam, one hand muffling his mouth as the other came up to rub his knuckles into the younger’s skull.

“NO! Let me talk! Just listen okay?” Jackson fixed Bambam with what he thought was a stern glare, earning an obedient nod in return. He released Bambam, moving back to sit on his heels.

“We’re not making a sub-unit. But, I am creating a new…” he paused, drawing out each of his words dramatically with over-enunciation, “…exclusive…invite only…CLUB!”

Jackson thrust his arms out jazz-hands style as he stared at Bambam expectantly.

Bambam stared back, unimpressed.

“A club?”

“Yah! Give me at least some sort of reaction!” Jackson dropped his arms, bottom lip jutting out in an exaggerated pout as Bambam laughed.

“It’s not a variety show, why do I have to give reactions?” Bambam responded cheekily, successfully dodging the swipe Jackson aimed at him. “What kind of club, hyung?”

Jackson’s sulky expression disappeared in an instant, and excited one taking its place as he bounced in anticipation.

“Okay okay you know that one really big sunbaenim, the one that has that made his own exclusive club? Like it has a loooot of other really big sunbaenims in it?”

Bambam’s brow furrowed in thought.

“Ummm can you elaborate?” he finally asked. “Who started the club?”

“Ah ah ah,” Jackson snapped his fingers repeatedly. “Ahhh, why can’t I remember his name. Um, it’s that um, uh…” Jackson placed both of his hands on his cap, holding his head as he squeezed in eyes shut in concentration. “What’s his name, super famous sunbaenim with a lot of fans, the really pretty hyung, alien star or something–”

“Heechul-sunbaenim!” Bambam exclaimed. “4D super space star Kim Heechul-sunbaenim!”

“Yes! Him!” Jackson reopened his eyes, clapping.

“Awww hyung, why didn’t you just say it was a suju member?”

“Eh, doesn’t matter.” Jackson waved Bambam off once again. “Do you know his club?”

“Uhhh, isn’t it Chocoball? With Hongki and Jang GeunSuk and Simon D sunbaenims?”

“Yeah! That one! I want to make a club like that! Except instead of for people with AB blood and weird personalities, it will be for…” Jackson paused again, gesturing at Bambam.

“What?” Bambam asked eagerly.  
Jackson rolled his eyes in irritation.

“No give me a drumroll, duhhh.”

“Pshhh,” Bambam responded with an eye roll of his own but complied, drumming his hands on legs with increasing speed and volume.

“PEOPLE WITH MANIAC LAUGHTER HYAHYAHYAHYAHYA!”

Jackson threw his head back, mouth wide open as he let out his signature guffaw that was higher pitched than most expected. His thrust his chest out as well, letting his laughter fill the entire room.

Bambam only stared, judging and straight-faced, until Jackson finally calmed.

“So…am I the first official member?” Bambam asked seriously with his eyes narrowed, voice low as if discussing a matter of life and death.

“Of course.” Jackson smirked knowingly.

“YESSSSS!” Bambam fist pumped the air, jumping up in celebration as he hopped gleefully around the room. “YES YES YES YES YESSSS!”

“Okay, okay, enough.” Jackson yanked on Bambam’s ankle, practically pulling the boy’s legs right out from underneath him as he landed on the ground with an oomph.

“First though, we need to come up with a name. A really totally awesome name.” Jackson said, suddenly serious again as Bambam sat up. “Do you know what Chocoball stands for?”

Bambam shook his head.

“It’s an acronym in Korean for ‘Although we seem a bit psychotic at first, we’re more charming as you get to know us.’ We have to come up with something clever like that.”

“Hmmm,” Bambam rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Jackson-hyung, do you have any ideas?”

“You BET I do!” Jackson’s serious expression disappeared immediately at the question; it was clear he’d been waiting for Bambam to ask. “I’ve been thinking about it for AGES, and I have the perfect name.”

He gestured at Bambam once again, who sighed before beginning another drumroll.

“MOOBS!” Jackson yelled proudly, grinning so wide his teeth were blinding. “Guess what it stands for! Guess guess guess!”

“Uhhh….” Bambam scratched his head. “Maniacs who Observe Outstanding Bros’ Songs?”

“Not quite.”

“Maniacs who Obsess Optimistically Before Snickering?”

“Huh, that’s actually not bad,” Jackson looked contemplative. “But no.”

“Men who Observe Orangutans Beautifully on Saturdays?”

“No!”

“Errrrr, on Sundays?”

“NO!” Jackson raised his arm threateningly at Bambam, who only giggled. Jackson sighed. “Fine I’ll just tell you. You’d never guess it anyways, it’s that genius.”

“Okay okay what is it?!” Bambam asked impatiently.

Jackson sent Bambam a pointed look. Bambam groaned, but started yet another drumroll.

“My legs are gonna be sore, hyung.”

“Just shut up and drumroll.”

Jackson’s smirk grew with every beat, finally opening his mouth at the peak.

“Maniacal laughers who are Originally Opulent in Brains and Sexiness!”

It was finally silent as Bambam just gaped.

“Genius right?” Jackson puffed his chest out in pride.

“Uhhhh, what does opulent mean?”

Jackson shoved Bambam angrily. “Yah! Work on your English! It means rich, luxurious, in an abundance of!”

“Ahhhh,” a look of comprehension finally dawned on Bambam’s face, but it quickly turned into suspicion. “Are you sure you came up with that on your own?”

“Yah you punk what are you suggesting?” Jackson grabbed Bambam by his collar, tugging him towards himself as he locked an arm around his neck in a chokehold.

“Okay okay!” Bambam wheezed, raising both of his hands in surrender. Jackson tightened his grip momentarily just to make a point before finally releasing the panting younger. Bambam tried to scramble away, but Jackson grabbed his hips to pull him back, plopping him on his lap.

“Okay, now that the name’s official, do you know what we need to do next?” Jackson asked as his arms went around Bambam’s waist to hold him in place.

“Ummm recruit other people?”  
“Naww, we’ll worry about that later. People will come crawling to us, begging to join once we establish a reputation. But first, we need to build our reputation.”  
Bambam shifted slightly. “How do we do that?”

Jackson was leering, his arms slowly tightening around Bambam. “To be honest Bam, you’re laugh isn’t quite on par with mine yet…so first we’ll have to fix that.”

Bambam craned his neck to look back at Jackson. “How?”

“Oh, just a beginner’s exercise to let your natural laugh out first…”

Bambam finally caught of glimpse of Jackson’s evil expression, but by then it was too late.

Calloused fingers dug into sensitive sides and an ear-splitting screech resonated in the dorm.

~~

Jinyoung paused mid-chew, banana in hand as he listened concernedly to the screeching, screams, and rather disturbing laughter coming from Jackson and Mark’s shared bedroom.

“Do you think we should do something…?” he asked aloud, pausing to swallow.

“Nahhh, it’s Jackson-hyung and Bambam, you know that’s normal, they’re just screwing around,” Yugyeom chimed up from where he was sprawled out on the couch. “There’s nothing breakable in there anyways, and the grandma downstairs is out of town visiting relatives this week so no one will complain about the noise.”

Jinyoung hesistated, wincing at one particular loud screech of laughter followed by a thunderous “BWAHAHAHA,” but shrugged, taking another bite out of his banana.

“Eh, whatever.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A sequel was requested so this is what this is. Still utter crack. 

~~  
“But I’m still hungry…” Bambam whined as Jackson forcibly yanked him away from the table. This earned a suspicious look from Jaebum but before he could question it, Jackson had already shut their bedroom door with a bang.

“Hyung…” Bambam was clearly still very put out, pulling his petulant pout to express his displeasure. However, he still plopped down next to Jacson obediently when the latter patted the spot next to him.

“I’ll buy you snacks later,” Jackson consoled and Bambam’s expression immediately brightened. “We have a schedule in an hour, so need to do this now.”

“Do what though?”

Jackson shot Bambam an irritated look.

“Our monthly meeting!”

It took Bambam a moment to figure out exactly what Jackson was referring to.

“Ahh! For MOOBS!”

“Yes, for MOOBS.” Jackson looked obviously miffed by Bambam forgetting.

“Uh, okay hyung, so uh, what’s on the agenda?” Bambam asked, attempting to rectify his previous blunder. His question worked, and Jackson cleared his throat importantly.

“Well, we’ve been established a month now,” Jackson’s voice took on a proud tone, “so I believe it’s time to expand our membership, now that we have a bit of a reputation. In fact, “Jackson paused, eyes glinting and Bambam leaned forward in anticipation. “We’ve received our first application!”

Bambam let out a hoot of joy.

“Who? Is it a girl?! Girl group idol!”

“Yah, what are you thinking about?” Jackson smacked the back of Bambam’s head. “It’s Yugyeom, you idiot.”

“Oh.” The excitement dissipated and Bambam made a face instead. “Does he even count? He’s our own member.”

“Of course he does!” Jackson insisted. “And we need to carefully consider his application in order to maintain a certain standard. We can’t just let him in because he’s our member! That would be unfair.”

“How do we do that?” Bambam questioned, still uncertain.

“By reviewing the evidence!” Jackson declared, pulling out his laptop to set in front of them as he waited for it to boot up. In the meantime, he pulled a very willing Bambam onto his lap.

“Did he actually send you an application?” Bambam asked incredulously as Jackson typed in his password, settling his chin on his dongsaeng’s shoulder as his arms went around his torso.

“Nah, our fans are gonna help us,” Jackson responded mysteriously.

It was only when Jackson typed “youtube” into the web address bar that Bambam realized what he meant.

“Ahhhh,” Bambam voiced in comprehension, watching Jackson click on the first result when he searched “got7 laugh compilation.”

Only halfway through, however, Jackson stopped the video. His expression was clearly dissatisfied, and even Bambam looked unimpressed.

“His laugh isn’t really special at all, it’s just…” Bambam struggled to find the right words to describe it.

“It’s just clapping,” Jackson put in bluntly., “That’s the whole highlight of his laugh.”

“Ah, that’s it!” Bambam agreed. The corner of his mouth twitched up at the image. “It is kinda funny though…he looks like a seal.” That additional visualization amused him even more, causing a couple of giggles to escape.

“You really think so?” Jackson asked doubtfully. In response, Bambam pulled the video back up, replaying Yugyeom’s portion.

Within seconds Bambam was laughing hysterically while pointing at the screen.

“See? See! He looks a like a seal!” Bambam was clutching his stomach now, rolling off of Jackson as he kicked his legs in the air, trying to breathe around his giggles but failing miserably as he snorted instead.

Jackson’s eyes flicked back and forth from Bambam to the screen a couple of times, his eyes narrowed and lips jutting out in such a fashion that screamed JUDGING.

“Ummm, I don’t think so,” Jackson decided crisply, snapping his laptop shut as he continued to stare at Bambam disapprovingly. He tapped his fingers on the floor impatiently as Bambam finally got his laughing under control, now wheezing on his side on the floor.

“Awwww,” Bambam attempted to protest, but was effectively cut off by Jackson’s next statement.

“I think we should recruit Mark.”

“Mark-hyung?” Now it was Bambam’s turn to express doubt. “Why Mark-hyung?”  
Jackson tutted, shaking his head in way that said oh you young inexperienced one and pulled Bambam back towards him so his torso rested on top of his legs.

“Don’t be deceived, Bam, Mark might not laugh as often or as loud, but when he does…” Jackson snapped his fingers suddenly, causing Bambam to flinch. There was a pause, and Bambam blinked uncomprehendingly.

“Uhhh, when he does you snap your fingers?”

“No!” Jackson glared at Bambam, now shoving him away and sending him sprawling. “He gets all the girls, man. That laugh is like a magic spell. Of course,” Jackson was quick to add, “not as many girls as me, but still pretty impressive.”

Bambam snorted form his position on his back.

“Surrrrre Jackson, you still keep telling yourself that.”

“YAH I’m your hyung you punk!”

It took less than a second for Jackson to launch himself on top of Bambam, pinning him down with his weight as his left arm came up clamp down on his wrists and hold them in place. High pitched screeches were being emitted as Bambam struggled to buck Jackson off, the elder smirking wickedly as he reached down to rub his knuckles roughly against Bambam’s scalp, legs bracketing his waist control the younger’s thrashing.

“Uh, guys, can you keep it down?”

The torture was immediately halted at the sound of that familiar voice. Two pairs of eyes snapped up to the doorway where Mark stood, his expression a cross between amused, exasperated, and I’m not gonna even ask what you idiots are up to right now. However, his eyes were also eyes narrowed very pointedly at the position they were currently in.

Jackson and Bambam, shameless as they were, appeared completely unfazed under Mark’s questioning gaze. Jackson even leaned in closer to Bambam so their noses almost brushed as they exchanged a significant look, a spark of mischief lighting in both of their eyes.

“Jaebum wants you guys to hurry up and – YAH!”

Mark suddenly found himself being manhandled through the doorway, Jackson slamming the door shut as Bambam wrapped his arms around his hyung, grin as wide as a chesire cat.

Mark stared warily at the approaching Jackson. He knew that look.

“What do you guys want?” he asked resignedly, not bothering to struggle around Bambam’s larger frame. Jackson jerked his head and Bambam immediately yanked Mark down so they were sitting again.

“Oh, nothing much,” Jackson said casually as he scooted closer, grin widening as he made eye contact with Bambam over Mark’s shoulder. “Just, we were wondering if you’d like to join our club.”

“Your club?” Mark looked mystified for a few moments. “You mean the psycho laughter club you just started?”

“Excuuuuse you!” Jackson looked royally offended. “We’re the Maniacal laughers Originally Opulent in Brains and Sexiness!”

“Uh-huh. MOOBS,” Mark deadpanned. “No.”

“Why not?” Bambam’s arms tightened slightly around Mark’s torso as he swayed his body in toe-curling aegyo. “Pleeeease?”

“No.” Mark tried to pry Bambam’s arms off his midsection. “I am not joining a club called MOOBS.”

“Are you sure?” Jackson’s eyes narrowed as he scooted yet even closer.

Mark felt a bad feeling settling in his gut and he finally began struggling in earnest, cursing Bambam’s grow spurt as he made no progress.

“Yes I’m sure!” he still insisted against his better judgement.

Bambam and Jackson sported matching evil smirks at his response, chuckling darkly.

“Okay then…you asked for it!”

Four hands eagerly attacked the all the sensitive parts of Mark’s body, pulling out a glorious combination of laughs, giggles, and shrieks most befitting to their cause. The tormenters’ laughs soon joined in the mix as Mark writhed, struggling in futility.

“Change your mind?” Jackson laughed as mark’s face nearly turned purple, breaths gaspy between the hiccups of painful laughter. Mark doubled over in an attempt to protect his stomach, to no avail. The other two continued to tickle him mercilessly.

“Just give up hyung,” Bambam advised, giggling as he enjoyed his position of power a little too much.

“NO! NEVER!” Mark’s screams were hoarse and desperate, his previous request for quiet in the dorm long forgotten and irrelevant.

“I REFUSE TO JOIN CLUB CALLED MAN BOOBS!”


End file.
